To Dream Again
by Banana Belle
Summary: 1983 is here, and there are BIG changes. Meg heads to California with Luke leaving her daughter behind with JJ and Beth. Ch. 16 is here! Party time in Philly but will Beth and JJ ruin the fun?
1. It happened one night

**This takes place in the future. I just came up with this idea, it's a little weird, but I hope you like it.  
  
"I can't believe it's been 25 years," Meg Pryor (formerly Meg Meade) said to herself.  
  
She was standing outside the new East Catholic High School, where the East Catholic Class of 68' (??? I don't remember what year Meg is supposed to graduate) was having its reunion. Meg wasn't even sure anyone she wanted to see would be there. She and her old friend Roxanne hadn't spoken in almost three years. The last Meg knew Roxanne was living in Spain with her third husband. As Meg walked up the cement steps, she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't be it wasn't your fault," the man replied.  
  
"Luke?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Yeah it's me Meg, wow you look great how's your husband," Luke asked.  
  
"We're divorced," Meg said coolly.  
  
"Sorry," Luke started to say.  
  
"Don't be, it wasn't a happy marriage," Meg explained. "Are you seeing anyone?" she asked.  
  
"No, I never have been able to find the right person," he answered. "Why don't we go inside and grab a table," Luke suggested.  
  
They step inside the school and walk over to a table with nametags arranged in straight rows. They each found their names and put on their badges of courage. They found an empty table in the corner of the gym.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Meg asked.  
  
"I'm an executive at a record label here in Philadelphia," he said.  
  
"That sounds interesting," Meg responded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked.  
  
"Right now I'm a secretary, but I'm hoping to get back into the business world," Meg told him.  
  
"A secretary?" Luke questioned.  
  
"It pays the bills and feeds my kids," Meg answered.  
  
"Tell me about your kids, I'm sure they're great," Luke requested.  
  
"Sarah is the oldest she is fourteen and is a very talented musician, David is twelve and his into just about any sport, and the youngest six year old Kate, she is just a little ham," Meg told him.  
  
"Sounds like you have your hands," Luke stated.  
  
"More than you could ever no," Meg replied.  
  
"Where are your kids tonight?" he asked.  
  
"They're staying with JJ and Beth, they live just outside the city," Meg told him.  
  
"You want a drink?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, I fine," Meg said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get myself one," Luke told her.  
  
Meg watched Luke walk over to the bar. She can't believe she forgot how charming Luke was. Maybe they could rekindle their old flame. No, Luke would never want to date a secretary with three kids. Luke was walking back to the table; a few women Meg didn't recognize said hello to her. Luke sat back down in his chair.  
  
"You want to dance?" Meg asked.  
  
"I have never been much of a dancer, you should know that," Luke explained.  
  
"Come on, it will fun," Meg pleaded.  
  
"All right but only because you're so pretty," he answered.  
  
They danced to a few songs, before Luke whispered into Meg's ear, "Hey, you want to get out here?"  
  
"Yeah," Meg replied.  
  
"Let's hope the nuns don't catch us," Luke said.  
  
Meg playfully slapped his shoulder; he was the Luke that she had loved. They walked out into the parking lot; the July night air was warm to their skin. Luke took hold of Meg's hand, and they walked off their shadows highlighted by the streetlights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 miles away in the Philadelphia suburb of Greenhills ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dad, can we rent this movie?" Christy Pryor asked her father.  
  
"Let me see it," JJ told his daughter.  
  
JJ looked over the video cover and said, "No way, Christy, this has way to much." he stalled for words, "everything."  
  
"Sarah's watched it before," the thirteen-year-old protested.  
  
"I don't care, find another one," he told her.  
  
Christy walked back over to where Sarah and David were looking at movies. JJ heard her tell them that they the movie they had chosen was a no go.  
  
JJ had taken his youngest child, nieces, and nephew to go rent movies. Beth had gone out for the night leaving JJ to entertain the kids. He looked around for Kate, she just been by his side. He walked down several aisles before he started to panic. He began to walk faster and moving his around quicker. All the news programs about missing children were running through his head.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Christy asked him.  
  
"Have you seen Kate?" JJ asked.  
  
"No, you're the one who was supposed to watch her," Christy said.  
  
The other three children joined in the search.  
  
"There she is," David said, pointing out into the parking lot.  
  
JJ rushed outside to find Kate kneeling down on the sidewalk looking at pigeons.  
  
"Kate, I was worried something happened to you. You were supposed to stay in the store," JJ scolded.  
  
"But I wanted to see the birds," Kate said.  
  
"You should have asked someone to came out with you," JJ told her.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Kate asked, tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"No, but you have to promise me you won't wonder off like that again," JJ said, knelt down to look her in the eyes. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
"Good, now let's go see if the three stooges have picked out a movie," JJ said, taking hold of Kate's hand.  
  
"Why did you call Sarah, David, and Christy stooges?" Kate asked.  
  
"The three stooges are from a TV show," JJ explained, "they did silly things."  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess, those three are silly," Kate stated.  
  
"Here," Christy shoved three videos into JJ's hands.  
  
"Three?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, we picked out one that Kate would like, one that you would like, and one that we like," Christy explained.  
  
"I see," JJ went up to the counter to pay for the movies.  
  
After that they left the store and drove home. JJ and Beth moved to the suburbs shortly after their son Michael was born. Michael was now 17, and he spent his Fridays going out with his friends.  
  
JJ brought in the movies and Christy grabbed the one the stooges wanted to watch and headed to watch it in the family room. Kate was standing in the kitchen looking outside through the sliding glass window.  
  
"Can I go outside and play?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but stay in the backyard," JJ told her. He didn't want a repeat of the video store incident.  
  
JJ went and sat down on the couch. He woke up to see Sarah walking up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" JJ asked her, I thought you guys were going to watch a movie."  
  
"We did, it over now," Sarah told him.  
  
"Oh, I must have fallen asleep," he mumbled.  
  
He sat up, remembering that the last time he had heard from Kate must have been two hours ago. It was almost black outside; he went to the back door and called for Kate.  
  
"I'm coming," she yelled.  
  
He waited for her outside on the deck. Kate came running up the stairs holding a jar in her hands.  
  
"Look," she said, as she held out the jar to him, "fireflies."  
  
"Set the jar down on the deck," JJ told her.  
  
"But I want to keep them," she said.  
  
"They don't want to be pets, sweetie," he responded.  
  
"Yes, they do," Kate argued.  
  
"Even so, your aunt doesn't like bugs in the house," JJ commented.  
  
"Okay, I'll let them go," Kate said. She loosened the jar and let her friends go.  
  
"Come on, it's time for bed," he said.  
  
To JJ's surprised Kate went right upstairs and got her pajamas on. He went into the family room to check on the others. David and Christy were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.  
  
"Where is Sarah?" JJ asked.  
  
"She didn't feel good; she went to bed awhile ago," Christy answered.  
  
JJ walked upstairs knocked on a door with a sign reading "Christy's Room" on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," she answered.  
  
"How are feeling?" JJ asked, as walked over to Christy's double bed.  
  
"My stomach hurts," Sarah said quietly.  
  
"Do you want something for it?" he asked, feeling Sarah's forehead.  
  
"No, I just want to go to sleep," she said.  
  
"Okay, do you want me to have Christy sleep with Kate tonight?" JJ asked.  
  
"No," Sarah replied.  
  
JJ left the room turning off the light. He walked down the hall to the guestroom to find Kate asleep on the covers. He picked her up and out her under the blankets. JJ yawned and realized that he was too tired to wait up for Michael, Beth would do that if Michael didn't get home before she did.  
  
JJ was awoken by a scream, coming form Christy's room. He and Beth both ran across the hall to Christy's room. Michael and Kate had been woken by the scream also and were standing in the hallway.  
  
"Sarah got out of bed, and she just fell over," Christy explained. 


	2. Again

*Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them, especially since this isn't a popular fiction area.  
  
"Did you hit your head?" Beth asked her niece.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah answered.  
  
"Should we take her to the hospital?" Beth asked JJ.  
  
"I'll call Patty, she's been working nights at County," JJ said.  
  
He called his sister. Patty told him that it probably wasn't anything serious, but they should bring Sarah in to get checked out.  
  
"Do you want to take or should I?" Beth asked.  
  
"Why don't we both go; Michael is here," JJ stated.  
  
"I guess, Michael, we'll call when we know something" she said.  
  
Shortly after the three left for the hospital, Michael, Christy, and David were sitting downstairs in the family room. Christy was sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table and Michael and David were sitting on the couch.  
  
"This is really weird," Christy announced, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I wish they would just call us," Michael said.  
  
"Who would call?" Kate asked. She had just wandered into the room.  
  
"My mom and dad," Michael explained.  
  
"I hope Sarah is all right," Kate said.  
  
"Us too, Katie-Kat," David told her. "You want to sit up here?" her asked.  
  
Kate climbed up on the couch and snuggled up against David.  
  
~~~~~~~~ At a Restaurant ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luke, I still can't believe you never found anyone," Meg told him.  
  
"I did, someone I knew a long time a ago," Luke said.  
  
"Who?" Meg asked.  
  
"You, I never found anyone as funny and as smart as you," he stated.  
  
"Don't falter me," she responded. "Do you want to come back to my apartment with me?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, that was kind of abrupt," Meg replied.  
  
"I bought you dinner," Luke said.  
  
"I'd like to go see your place, but I'm not promising anything else," Meg finally answered.  
  
~~~~~~ The Next Morning in Greenhills ~~~~~~  
  
By the time, that JJ returned around seven o'clock in the morning all four of them had fallen asleep. Christy awoke suddenly to see he her dad standing over top of her.  
  
"How's Sarah?" she asked, rubbing her morning-face.  
  
"They need to run some more tests," JJ told her. "Come in the kitchen, if you want to talk anyone, so you don't wake anyone else."  
  
Christy followed her father into the kitchen. Everyone always said Christy looked more like her father, but she never believed them.  
  
"Mom is staying with her this morning. We haven't been able to get a hold of Meg; she probably went out with some her old friends," JJ said. The last part was more to reassure himself not Christy. "You hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Christy answered.  
  
"Pancakes?" JJ offered.  
  
"Sounds great," she told him.  
  
Kate awoke to the sound of sizzling pancakes. She jumped up, which pushed her arm right into David's side.  
  
"Ow, Kate, why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I hear food," she told him.  
  
"That's nice, I'm going back to sleep," David told his sister.  
  
Kate walked into the kitchen where JJ was at the stove, and Christy was pulling dishes out of the cabinet.  
  
"What are we eating?" Kate asked.  
  
"Pancakes," Christy stated.  
  
"Yummy," Kate responded as she sat down at the table.  
  
"What do you want to drink Kate?" Christy asked.  
  
"Orange juice, no milk, no apple juice," Kate said.  
  
"Which is it?" Christy asked.  
  
"All of them," Kate answered.  
  
"You want three different glasses?" Christy questioned.  
  
"No, I want all of them in one glass," Kate answered.  
  
"That's gross, I'm not pouring that," Christy told her cousin.  
  
"Uncle JJ, Christy won't pour me my drink," Kate complained.  
  
"Christy, just do it," he told her.  
  
She did, but she wasn't happy about it.  
  
~~~~~~ Luke's Apartment ~~~~~~  
  
Meg rolled over and looked at Luke, who was still sleeping. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. She couldn't think of the details, but she felt wonderful, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.  
  
"Hey," Luke said to her opening his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" Meg asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, there is clock on the dresser," he said  
  
Meg got up and walked towards the dresser. She looked at the time and said, "I have to get going, my kids might try to call me this morning."  
  
Meg dressed quickly, but Luke didn't get out of bed.  
  
"Can I have your number?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll write it down for you," Meg replied.  
  
Meg scribbled her phone number on to a notepad and left. Her apartment was across town in an older neighborhood. She would have to take three different buses to get home. Luke realized this and ran outside in only his boxers.  
  
"Meg," he called after her.  
  
She turned around and tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Meg wait, I'll drive you home," Luke told her.  
  
They both went back inside. Meg waited while Luke took a quick shower and dressed. He appeared moments later with wet hair and pants.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked as the walked out to his car.  
  
"Harris street, between Maple Grove and Chestnut," Meg stated.  
  
"Do you like over there?" Luke asked, when they were finally driving along a nearly empty Sunday morning street.  
  
"It's all right," Meg answered, "The crime is low, considering how old the area is."  
  
"That's good," Luke responded awkwardly.  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence except for Meg saying turn left or right every few minutes. Luke pulled up in front of large house that had been converted into apartments. The couple looked at each other, things had changed since high school, but there was something between them.  
  
Meg walked up the front porch, she stepped inside the door, and she watched Luke drive away. She made her way up to her third floor apartment. She set her purse down on the table, just than the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Meg answered.  
  
"Meg, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night," JJ told her.  
  
"I was out with friends," she replied.  
  
"That was what I thought, but Sarah's at the hospital; she passed out last night. It's nothing too serious, they just want to run some tests," he explained.  
  
"What hospital?" Meg asked.  
  
She went into the bathroom and tried to fix herself the best she could before she went to see Sarah. It was hopeless, Meg decided she need a shower. After she was done, she called a cab to take her to the hospital. 


	3. Outside Space

*I have decided to try to use history as they do in the real show, the year is 1983. If you know of anything interesting that happened or any issues going on in 1983 let me know.  
  
~~~~~~ At the Hospital ~~~~~~  
  
When Meg finally arrived at the hospital, Sarah was sleeping and Beth was reading in a chair near by.  
  
"Thanks for staying with her," Meg told Beth.  
  
"No problem, actually it's been nice getting away from house," Beth admitted.  
  
"You'd better go home and get some sleep. From what JJ told me, you haven't slept much," Meg said.  
  
"I guess you're right, it'll by awhile; I have to call JJ so he can pick me up," Beth explained.  
  
Beth left the room to go find a pay phone, leaving Meg and Sarah alone. Meg was starting to feel guilty, not just for not being there for Sarah, but also having JJ and Beth watch her kids so often. They always said they didn't mind, but Meg wasn't sure they were telling the truth.  
  
~~~~~~ In Greenhills ~~~~~~  
  
"What is this?" Michael demanded.  
  
"This," Christy said pointing at the TV, "is a giant step for woman, the space shuttle is about the take off with the first female crew member."  
  
"Big deal," Michael told his sister.  
  
"You are sexist! Sally Ride is going to be remembered in history forever, and here you are making fun of her!" Christy yelled.  
  
"No one cares about Sally Ride," he stated.  
  
"I care," she said.  
  
"Because you're a girl," Michael remarked.  
  
Christy couldn't take it any longer; she punched Michael in the mouth. Kate was watching from the doorway, as soon as Michael threw a punch at Christy, she sprinted out of the room to find JJ.  
  
"Uncle JJ, Michael is beating up Christy," Kate tattled.  
  
JJ walked into the other room where Michael was sitting on top of Christy.  
  
"Michael get off her," JJ ordered.  
  
"Why she started it?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, you did by saying things about Sally Ride!" Christy shouted.  
  
"I didn't realize it would piss you off so much," he responded.  
  
"Michael watch your mouth, and who is Sally Ride?" JJ asked.  
  
"She is the first woman to go into space. She is paving the way for new careers for women in science. I can't believe I have to live with such arrogant people," she said. Christy glanced at the TV. "Great now I missed it, I hate you both." She stormed out of the room.  
  
Kate stared at her cousin and uncle. "Don't you want woman scientists?" she asked.  
  
"I don't, I mean I do want woman to be scientists. It just that Christy shouldn't have started a fight over it," JJ explained.  
  
"She didn't, Michael said that nobody cares about Sally Ride," Kate stated.  
  
"Why would you say something like that? Go apologize to your sister," JJ told Michael.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not sorry," Michael said.  
  
The telephone ringing stopped JJ from any further discussion on the topic. It was Beth; he needed to go pick her up.  
  
"Kate you want to come pick your aunt of with me; we're going to the store afterwards?" JJ asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"Go find out if anyone else wants to come," JJ told her.  
  
Kate returned a few minutes later alone. "Christy is still made at you, David said no, and Michael told me not if you drove the last car on earth," she reported.  
  
"Well, then you get to help me choose a camcorder," JJ told her.  
  
"What's a camcorder?" she asked.  
  
"A hand held camera to make videos with," he explained.  
  
"Neat, can I play with it?" she asked.  
  
"We'll see," JJ told her.  
  
Kate knew that "we'll see" really meant no. It was a way adults kept kids from getting upset right away, when they weren't allowed to do something. She didn't care, buying one sounded fun anyway.  
  
The ride to the hospital didn't take very long, and Beth was waiting outside. She wasn't expecting to see another head in the car though.  
  
"Guess what?" Kate asked.  
  
"I don't know," Beth said.  
  
"We're buying a camcorder," Kate told her.  
  
"Are we now?" Beth asked looking at JJ.  
  
"Yes, I have been thinking about for a few months, and they are having a sale," JJ explained.  
  
"Anything else going on that I should know about?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yeah, Michael and Christy got in a fight because Michael made fun of Sally Ride," Kate told her.  
  
"You need to talk to him, JJ," she said to her husband.  
  
"About what?" he questioned.  
  
"He needs to understand that he can't keep going around saying things about woman," Beth said.  
  
"I'm sure he knows that, he was just doing this to provoke Christy," JJ stated.  
  
"I don't think so, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Just talk to him," Beth told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Christy is mad at Uncle JJ for not knowing who Sally Ride is," Kate added.  
  
Beth gave her husband a look meaning we'll talk about this later.  
  
They reached the electronics store and got out of the car. Beth grabbed hold of Kate's hand before she had a chance to start running through the busy parking lot. Inside the store was large display of compact discs.  
  
"I don't think those will ever catch on," JJ commented.  
  
They were approached by a salesman who showed them to the selection of camcorders. The man and JJ talked. Kate started to grow restless.  
  
"Can you let go of my hand?" she asked Beth.  
  
"Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't realize I was still holding it," Beth told her.  
  
Kate started to look around the aisle. She had never been inside a store like this, but the only store that her mom ever took her to was the grocery store. This store seemed a lot more interesting.  
  
"Earth to Kate, we're leaving," Beth called.  
  
Kate followed them to the check out were they purchased the camcorder and all the accessories.  
  
Outside the store Kate asked, "Can we record David's baseball game tomorrow?"  
  
"I think that is a very good idea," JJ said. "And maybe we'll all go out for ice cream after."  
  
"Is my mom coming?" Kate asked.  
  
"She is going to be staying with Sarah, so you and David are going to be sticking around with us a little longer," Beth explained.  
  
"I don't mind. Your backyard is bigger than the park by our house," Kate replied.  
  
Beth just smiled at JJ. They both had been trying to convince Meg to let them help her put the down payment on a house out of the city. Meg didn't want their money; she didn't even like it when they watched her kids.  
  
~~~~~~ Luke's Apartment ~~~~~~  
  
Luke had the telephone in his hand. He wanted to call Meg, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. He started to dial the number, but he hung before he had finished. He decided to call tonight. Tonight was better, it was a few hours away, giving Meg sometime to think, but what if it gave her too much time? He was set the phone down and went for a walk. 


	4. Baseball and Bickering

*Thank you for all the wonderful reviews; you guys are great. Sorry that I took so long to get another chapter up, but I was busy and then I was gone for a week. I'm back now, so enjoy the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~ At the Hospital ~~~~~~  
  
Meg sat in a chair in the hospital room. She thought about being Sarah's age and feeling do carefree, now Meg felt lucky if was able to go to the grocery store alone.  
  
Sarah woke up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Oh, lots of things, mostly about Bandstand," Meg said.  
  
"Tell me a story about Bandstand," Sarah demanded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I've told you them all," Meg stated.  
  
"Then tell me about The Beatles, they are awesome," Sarah said.  
  
"I guess I could," Meg said.  
  
~~~~~~ In Greenhills ~~~~~~  
  
"When does David bat?" Kate asked her uncle.  
  
"Not for awhile, the teams are still warming up," JJ explained.  
  
"Oh," Kate answered. She was silent for a few more minutes. "When do we get to use the camcorder?"  
  
"When the game starts," JJ told her.  
  
"Why? I want to be on the movie," she demanded.  
  
"I'll get you in there sometime, I promise," JJ reassured her.  
  
"Uncle JJ," Kate said.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"I'm bored," she announced.  
  
"Here," JJ handing her a dollar, "go buy go us some popcorn and sodas."  
  
"Okay," Kate skipped happily down the bleachers.  
  
David played for the Greenhill Spartans; it was one of the best youth baseball teams in the state. JJ tried to make every game. His own children had lost interest in sports when they became teenagers, and he felt it was his job to the stable male figure in David's life. After all, that no good ex-husband of Meg's had not come to see his kids in almost two years.  
  
"Here," Kate shoved a soda at him.  
  
"Thank you, do I have any change?" he asked.  
  
"There was change, but the Boy Scouts were collecting money to help poor people, so I put the change in the donation can," she explained.  
  
"That's fine," he told her. "I'd better get out the camera; the game is about to start."  
  
~~~~~~ Back at the Hospital ~~~~~~  
  
"How is Sarah doing?" Patty asked her older sister. They were sitting in the hospital cafeteria talking over coffee.  
  
"The tests have shown anything. The Dr. Smith thinks she might just have been dehydrated," Meg answered.  
  
"Have you ever thought of going to nursing school?" Patty asked her sister.  
  
"No, why?" Meg questioned.  
  
"I just think that you'd make a good nurse, that's all," Patty told her.  
  
"I know, I take orders very well, but I'm not cut out for medicine," Meg explained, "You're a doctor, that is enough for one family."  
  
"Just keep it mind," Patty said. "I have to get back, my break was only 15 minutes."  
  
"Are you going over to JJ's next weekend?" Meg asked.  
  
"I think, I should be able to, if not I'll let you know," Patty took a last sip of her coffee before dumping the Styrofoam cup in the trash.  
  
Meg sat wondering if she should call Luke to see if he wanted to go out sometime. She shook the thought out of her head and headed back to Sarah's room.  
  
~~~~~~ Later in Greenhills ~~~~~~  
  
"Christy, have you seen my blue sweater?" Beth asked her daughter. She walked into the kitchen where David, Christy, and Michael were eating dinner.  
  
"No, I haven't. You should ask Michael, maybe he wore it," Christy replied.  
  
"You're so funny, Christy, I wish, I could be just like you," Michael told his sister.  
  
"Shut up," Christy said.  
  
"Stop right now, I will call a baby-sitter for tonight," Beth threatened.  
  
"I don't care, I'll just leave," Michael said, "but just for David's sake I'll stop."  
  
Christy glared at her brother; he was the biggest jerk sometimes.  
  
JJ stepped into the straightening his tie.  
  
"Where are you going?" Christy asked.  
  
"Country club," JJ answered.  
  
Christy and Michael exchanged glances. They were both wondering why their parents were going to the country club.  
  
"I was invited to speak," JJ explained, as if this would put in end to the curious looks.  
  
"About what?" David asked.  
  
"Sports and how they relate to life," JJ said.  
  
"How do they relate to life, dearest father? Michael asked.  
  
"Michael, for shame, you mean you didn't read any of his twelve billion columns on sports and life," Christy questioned.  
  
"Funny, but I don't see either of you two laughing when I pay for your clothes, your house, and your food," JJ stated.  
  
"I think that sports and life have a lot in common," David said.  
  
"Thank you, David, at least I know some members of my family appreciate me," JJ replied.  
  
Beth returned wearing the blue sweater. "Where is Kate?" she asked, looking down at a plate still full of food.  
  
"She didn't want to eat," Michael told her.  
  
Beth looked at her watch and said, "We don't have time for this; Michael, make sure Kate has something to eat sometime tonight."  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"You're the oldest," Christy told him.  
  
"Fine," Michael answered.  
  
"Be good," Beth warned them as she and JJ departed.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Beth asked JJ in the car.  
  
"I'm not sure, I have never been asked to speak like this before, so this is a new experience," he admitted.  
  
"You'll be fine," she reassured him.  
  
"You're right, I'll be fine," JJ said. Now he just had to keep telling himself that. Writing his syndicated column each week was easy, but speaking in front of a group of people was going to be a challenge. 


	5. Phone Calls

*As always thanks for reviewing. I never seem to get sick of reading them :- )  
  
"Hey squirts," Michael greeted his sister and cousins. "What are you three up to tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, there is nothing to do," Christy told him. "Can we go rent some more movies?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do" Michael explained.  
  
"Why aren't you going out with Miranda tonight?" David asked.  
  
"Shut up," Michael said smacking David in the back of the head. "Do you guys want to get movies or not?"  
  
"Yes," Christy, Kate, and David answered in unison.  
  
"All right, then let's go," Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Can we rent a rated R movie or will you tell?" Christy asked once the four were inside the store.  
  
"I don't care, but if the 'rents find out, I had nothing to do with it," Michael told his sister.  
  
The answer was good enough for Christy, and she went to go find a title her parents would never let her watch. She had always wanted to see "The Godfather" and now was her chance. She pulled the case off the shelf and gave it to Michael.  
  
"We can get this, but get another one that we can watch with Kate first," Michael told her.  
  
David found ET, and they paid for the movies.  
  
Once they were home again, David made popcorn. While he was pouring on the butter, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello," Christy answered.  
  
"Hi, Christy, this Aunt Meg. Are your parents home?" Meg asked.  
  
"No, they went out," Christy replied.  
  
"Okay, let me talk to David," Meg stated.  
  
"David, it's your Mamma," Christy told her cousin.  
  
"Hey, Mom," David said taking the phone.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Sarah is being released in little while," Meg told her son.  
  
"So are you coming to get us?" he asked.  
  
"Not quite, Sarah is going to stay with Grandma for a few days, because I have to get back to work," she said.  
  
"That's great, but you didn't answer my question," David reminded her.  
  
"I don't know about that yet. Tell Beth and JJ that I'll call them tomorrow. I better let you go, I'm sure you all are having lots of fun," Meg said. "Bye."  
  
David hung up the telephone; he was confused. Normally, his mom wouldn't stop talking, but she seemed to not want to tonight. He shook his head and went into the den to watch ET. ~~~~~~ Meg's apartment, a few hours later ~~~~~~  
  
Meg stood in the shower letting the water cascade down her body. It seemed like years since the last time that she had been able to enjoy this pleasure. Actually, it had only been three days. She wrapped a towel around her head and put on her bathrobe.  
  
The telephone's ring echoed through the hallway. She answered it on the forth ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Did you miss me?" Luke asked.  
  
"I've been a little busy these past few days," Meg explained.  
  
"I know, I've been trying to get a hold of you," he said. "Some of us have a new invention called the answering machine."  
  
"Well, some of us have a three kids and no money," she told him.  
  
"So I've heard," Luke replied. "I was at my office yesterday and my boss came by with some exciting news. I'm being transferred to the main office in LA."  
  
"That sounds like quite promotion," she stated.  
  
"It is, and here is the best part. I get to hand pick my team of employees, and Meg, I think, you're perfect for the job," Luke told her.  
  
"Wow, thanks for thinking about me, but I'm not so sure about this," she told him.  
  
"The pay is substantial, just promise me you'll think about it," he said.  
  
"I'll think about it," Meg promised.  
  
"You do that. Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked.  
  
"After work."  
  
"How about dinner and a movie?" he asked.  
  
"Like a real date, that sounds great," she told him.  
  
"I'll pick you up around 7," Luke said.  
  
"See you then," Meg replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meg sat in a state of shock; this was what she had always wanted. She had been dreaming ever since her days of dancing on Bandstand to work in the music industry. Now, she had a real chance. The only problem was LA. She had lived her whole life in Philadelphia. What about her kids? They would have to change schools and leave all their friends. This wasn't going to be easy. Meg knew she had to do this no matter how hard it was.  
  
~~~~~~ In the car on the way home from the country club ~~~~~~ "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Beth asked.  
  
"No, I had a good time. It did bring back some old memories of working at the club though, all the drunk men. I don't know if anyone was sober enough to understand the speech," JJ said.  
  
"Well, maybe the staff was, and you inspired another young lad to follow his dreams," Beth said.  
  
"My dream was to be an astronaut," he informed his wife.  
  
"I was trying to be supportive," she explained.  
  
"Thank you," he told her.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For being here all the time and just for being you," JJ said.  
  
"Your so sweet sometimes I just want to pinch you," Beth told him with a deviant grin on her face.  
  
She reached over and pinched his cheek.  
  
"I'm trying to drive," he said.  
  
She did it again, this time a little harder.  
  
"That's it," JJ pulled the car over on the side of an empty residential street. He started to tickle Beth, but he stopped and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"What are we in high school?" she asked him as her lips left his.  
  
"No, but it doesn't mean we can't make out in a car," JJ said.  
  
They embraced again. After a few minutes, JJ started the car and drove the rest of the way home.  
  
Michael, David, and Christy were deep into "The Godfather" when they heard the door open. David jumped up, pulled the tape out of the VCR, and stashed it between the couch cushions. Michael flipped through the channels, doing a little surfing.  
  
"It's late," JJ said poking his head into the room. Beth was tired and had gone straight to bed.  
  
"It's summer," Michael told him.  
  
"Tomorrow is Sunday, and we're going to church," JJ informed them.  
  
"I'm not going," Michael told his father.  
  
"Fine, Christy, David, go to bed, we're leaving at 8:30," JJ stated.  
  
Christy and David headed up stairs. JJ sat down on the couch and felt something hard on his backside. He pulled out "The Godfather".  
  
"Why is there a tape in the couch?" he asked setting it down on the table.  
  
"I don't know, Kate probably put it there," Michael said.  
  
"Strange child," JJ said shaking his head. "What's on TV?" "There are some baseball highlights on," Michael said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," JJ told his son. 


	6. Let's Get Together

"Helen, have you see the remote control?" Jack Pryor asked his wife.  
  
"No, you're the only one who uses it," she answered. "Jack, what do you think about selling the house?"  
  
"Why would we sell the house?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, there are new condominiums being built closer to JJ; we'd be able to see the kids more often," Helen replied.  
  
"I don't like the idea of living in a condo," Jack stated.  
  
Helen didn't say anything else, and after a few moments, the doorbell rang.  
  
"How have you been?" Helen asked her oldest daughter.  
  
"Fine, everything has been going just fine," Meg said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, but Meg you know that you can always talk to me," Helen reminded her.  
  
"Mom, I know," Meg replied. "Are you ready?" the question was directed towards Sarah.  
  
"Yes, bye Grandma, bye Grandpa," Sarah called.  
  
"Bye," the both answered.  
  
Sarah and Meg walked towards the car.  
  
~~~~~~ Later that Day ~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah, David," Meg said to her two oldest children, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"You aren't pregnant are you?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant," Meg told them  
  
"Good because I don't think I could take something like that," Sarah stated.  
  
"I do, however, have some big news. I have been offered a job at Eastman Music," Meg said.  
  
"Mom, that's awesome," David replied.  
  
"Yeah, real cool," Sarah responded.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are so happy, but there is another part to it. The job is in California," Meg stated. She watched the two expressions change instantly.  
  
"You're not going to take it right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, moving would be ruff, but a job like this doesn't come around very often," Meg said.  
  
"But it isn't like moving cities, it would mean moving across the country," Sarah yelled.  
  
"Sarah, I haven't decided anything yet," Meg told her.  
  
"I don't care what you decide because I'm not moving to California," Sarah said as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"That went well," Meg said to herself.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's just upset," David replied.  
  
"What do you think about all this?" Meg asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say, until after you've made up your mind," David answered.  
  
"Fair enough," she said.  
  
~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think there is enough potato salad?" Beth asked her husband.  
  
"I don't know," JJ replied. "How much potato salad do you think my family is going to eat?" He eyed the heaping bowl on the table.  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect," she explained.  
  
"Nothing is going to ever turn out perfect," he responded.  
  
"No, this family gathering is going to be perfect," Beth stated.  
  
"All right, you win; I'll go start up the grill," he said with a smile.  
  
JJ stepped outside into the summer heat. Christy was lying face down on the picnic table.  
  
"How about helping out an old man," he suggested.  
  
Christy lifted her head up and looked around. "I don't see any old men."  
  
"Come on, it won't be too painful," JJ told her.  
  
Christy climbed off the picnic table with only a small grumble. "Why don't you make Michael help you?" she asked as she dragged the bag of charcoal over to the grill.  
  
"I like you better than I like Michael," JJ told her with a wink.  
  
"I thought that was it," she answered.  
  
~~~~~~ Later that Day ~~~~~~  
  
"Anyone up for some football?" Will Pryor asked his family. They were all sitting outside, enjoying the late evening.  
  
"I'll play, but only if we get to tackle," Sarah told him.  
  
"No, tackling," Helen, Jack, JJ, and Meg all said at the same time.  
  
"Wow, I guess, people really do turn into their parents," Michael stated.  
  
"All right, Michael you're the other captain," Will said tossing him the ball.  
  
"I want Sarah and my dad," Michael stated.  
  
"All right, then I'll take Christy and David," Will said. "Anyone else want to play?"  
  
"Me," Kate yelled.  
  
"Patty, Meg, Beth, Mom, Dad any of you want in?" Will asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, it'll be fun," Patty said.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Beth stated.  
  
"What about me?" Kate demanded. "Don't you want me to play?"  
  
"I was teasing you Kate; you can be on my team," Will told her.  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa play," Kate pleaded.  
  
"I don't know," Helen said.  
  
"Come on Helen, it'll be fun," Jack said.  
  
"All right, I'll play," Helen replied.  
  
"We get Grandma and Aunt Patty," Kate stated.  
  
"I guess that fills up our team, the rest of you are on the losing team," Will said.  
  
The two teams lined up, and the ball was put into play. The first half went well, with points for both teams. Now, it was the moment of truth the last play, and Will's team was down by two points. David threw a clean pass to Christy. Christy tossed it to Helen, who was trying to give the ball to Kate.  
  
JJ saw this plan and went to stop it with a quick swipe, Kate was in his arms.  
  
"Uncle JJ is cheating," Kate screamed. "You can't pick up players on the other team up."  
  
"We win; Dad cheated," Christy announced.  
  
"You're never playing for me again," Michael told his father.  
  
"I think there is some lemonade in the refrigerator," Beth said.  
  
The older Pryors rested on the picnic table, and the younger generation sat in the grass near by. Meg decided now was as good of a time as any.  
  
"I want to tell everyone something," Meg stated.  
  
"Go ahead," Helen told her.  
  
"I've been offered a job with Eastman, and I'm going to take it," Meg explained.  
  
"Congratulations, sounds like quite the promotion," Jack told her.  
  
"It is; the job is in California," Meg replied.  
  
No one knew what to say until Will broke the silence. "I vote to have Christmas at Meg's house from now on," he said.  
  
Laughter filled the silence and soon everyone was talking excitably, except Sarah. She did not intend to move anywhere.  
  
@~~)~~~  
  
*Once again, thank you for the reviews. There will be more of Meg with her kids and just plain more Meg in the next few chapters. Your comments are very helpful so keep them coming. 


	7. Meg, Meg, Meg

*Seriously, I have the best reviewers that I've ever had with this story. To think, I wasn't even going to write it at first. My plate is pretty full right now but not to fear school will be out in month, and I don't have a job this summer. Yahoo for slackers! Anyway, don't worry if there aren't a lot a chapters coming up because, I swear, I am still really into this story, so I want to make it nearly perfect.  
  
"What do you guys want to do today?" Meg asked her three children who were seated at the table having breakfast.  
  
"We should go to the park," Kate suggested.  
  
"Maybe, we could even fly kites," Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"That would be so much fun," Kate stated.  
  
"It would, we'll leave in twenty minutes," Meg said. "David, pack a picnic lunch."  
  
"We're seriously going?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Don't you want to spend some family time together? This is going to be the last weekend that we're all together for a long time," Meg explained.  
  
"Guilt me into it with the family time," Sarah answered.  
  
"I'll take that as another sandwich," David said. He went to work preparing the family's lunch.  
  
Forty minutes later, they were all ready. The park was only a few blocks away from their apartment; however, it seemed a world away. The trees, which lined the sidewalk, were bursting with green glory, and brightly colored flowers lined the walking paths. It was amazing that so much beauty could be found in one place.  
  
The family spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the fresh air. Around three o'clock, Kate was growing tired, and the sky was filling with dark clouds.  
  
"I think, we'd better head home," Meg said.  
  
"Aww," Kate complained. "I wish today would never end."  
  
"If today never ended, you would be six forever," Sarah stated.  
  
"I would rather be six forever than have Mom go away," Kate said.  
  
"All of you listen up right now. I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks. When I find a place to live, I'll come back, and we will all move together," Meg explained.  
  
"I'm not moving," Sarah told her mother.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're all moving in a few weeks," Meg said.  
  
"I'm not moving; I'll find someone to stay with," Sarah replied.  
  
"Sarah, we'll talk about this later," Meg told her.  
  
"Fine, but I'm still not moving," Sarah answered.  
  
~~~~~~ Later That Night ~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang, and Meg picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"How are you doing, Meggy," the person on the other side said.  
  
Meg knew who it was immediately. The only person who ever called her Meggy was her ex-husband.  
  
"I'm going to be in town next week, and I thought I'd take the kids to a ball game or something," Steven explained.  
  
"We're going to be out of town next week. Maybe, some other time," Meg told him as she quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Wrong number," Meg answered.  
  
Sarah and David exchanged looks. They had both just heard the conversation, and they knew perfectly well, who had called.  
  
Meg sat on her bed; she didn't know what to do. Steven was back, and she was leaving in two days. This wasn't good.  
  
The phone rang again, and Meg picked it up before the second ring.  
  
"Hello," she said her voice was shaking.  
  
"Meg, is something wrong?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," she said, relieved that it was Luke.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew what time the flight was," he explained.  
  
"The time printed on my ticket," Meg answered.  
  
"Yes, do you need a ride to the airport?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll figure something out," she told him.  
  
"All right, I guess, I'll see you at the gate," Luke replied.  
  
"Bye," Meg said hanging up the phone.  
  
Meg sat on her bed; she didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
"Mom?" Sarah said knocking on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Meg told her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why would anything be wrong?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Well, Dad called. Didn't he want something?" she asked.  
  
"No, he just wanted to tell he was going to leaving the country for a few weeks," Meg lied.  
  
"Oh, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"A walk would be nice," Meg said.  
  
"I'll tell David that we're leaving," Sarah told her.  
  
A few moments later Meg and Sarah were promenading down the wet sidewalk.  
  
"Are you worried about going to California?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes, I hate flying," Meg stated.  
  
"No, that isn't what I mean. Are you afraid to start over?" Sarah re-asked her question.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've had to start over. When your dad left, I had too start over," Meg explained.  
  
"I guess. Do I really have to leave all my friends?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It won't be that bad; we'll be together as a family," Meg said.  
  
"No, we won't our family is here," Sarah argued.  
  
"Our family is where ever you, David, Kate, and I are," Meg explained.  
  
"Our family includes Grandma and Grandpa! I'm not moving to stupid California, where I'll have to go to a huge over crowded high school!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"This is about school?" Meg questioned.  
  
"No, this about you not listening to me!" Sarah shouted.  
  
"I understand, but we're still moving," Meg told her.  
  
"You're still moving," Sarah said under her breath. 


	8. Flying High

"I'm going to miss you so much," Meg said as she gave Kate a hug.  
  
"How long are you going to be in California?" Kate asked.  
  
"For a few weeks, I need to find us a place to live before I drag you out there with me," Meg explained.  
  
"But I wanna go with you," Kate told her.  
  
"I know, sweetie, but it won't be that long I promise. You'll be having too much fun to miss me," Meg said.  
  
"No, I won't," Kate pleaded as tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"Flight 865 none stop in Los Angles is now boarding," someone over the loud speaker announced.  
  
"Meg, we'd better board," Luke told her. He had been waiting a few feet away giving Meg some space to say her good-byes.  
  
Meg gave David and Sarah each a hug before she walked away.  
  
"I want Mommy," Kate cried.  
  
"Don't worry Beth and I will take good care you," JJ said gently.  
  
"I don't want you two; I want my mom," Kate said between sobs.  
  
Sarah bent down and wiped her sister's face with a tissue she produced from her pocket. After a few minutes, the tears stopped and Sarah, Kate, David, and JJ walked out of the airport.  
  
In the car on the way home, Sarah and Kate were asleep in the back seat. The late morning traffic was light, and they were making good time.  
  
"Do you like your job?" David asked his uncle.  
  
"Yes," JJ responded.  
  
"What did you want to do when you were in high school?" David asked.  
  
"I didn't really know, but I was positive I didn't want to have anything to do with sports," JJ answered.  
  
"But you're a sports writer. How did you change your mind?" David questioned.  
  
"In college I took a journalism class; it changed me in a good way," JJ replied.  
  
Sarah awoke from her nap, and she asked, "Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Didn't you eat breakfast?" David asked his sister.  
  
"No," she responded.  
  
"We have food at the house; I'll make sure you find something before I leave," JJ told her.  
  
"David, when are you going to camp?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Next week, right after baseball is over," he replied.  
  
"There is still room at the camp Christy is going to if you still want to go," JJ offered.  
  
"No, thank you, I hate camp," Sarah answered. "Besides, who else is going to watch Kate."  
  
"I could, I work from home most of the time now," JJ responded.  
  
"Well, I still don't want to go, "Sarah told him.  
  
~~~~~~ On the Plane ~~~~~~  
  
Meg was lifting the tray table up and down.  
  
"Meg," Luke said to her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really nervous; I can't remember the last time I flew," Meg admitted.  
  
"If you need the vomit bag; it's right here," Luke pointed it out.  
  
"Thanks," Meg told him sarcastically. "We're taking off," said in a loud whisper. With out think about it, she grabbed Luke's hand. With her eyes closed, she felt the hand that had been there through good times and bad, and she knew this was the hand that she was meant to hold.  
  
"Meg, chicken or fish?" Luke asked as Meg opened her eyes. "Chicken," she answered hastily. It was now that she noticed that she still had hold of Luke's fingers. "Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand away suddenly.  
  
"Are you?" he questioned.  
  
"Am I what?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sorry that you're coming with me?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, for the second time in my life I'm finally doing something for me and just me," Meg replied.  
  
"I'm glad," he said quickly.  
  
"Me too," Meg responded.  
  
They ate their lunches side by side. Meg knew this was what she had always dreamed of.  
  
~~~~~~ Later that Day ~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe they lost all my luggage," Meg said.  
  
"You can borrow my clothes," Luke offered.  
  
"Or I could do a little shopping," she replied. "I think that's exactly how I want to spend my first day in California."  
  
"Well, I'll go see about renting a car; you are planning to stay at my place right?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course," Meg said with a grin.  
  
In less than a half-hour, Luke and Meg hit the highway in a red convertible. Meg took off her seat belt and stood up.  
  
"You know, you don't have do everything you see in movies," Luke explained.  
  
"You like it," she told him playfully. "Which way to the mall?"  
  
After Meg had spent the afternoon buying her new clothes, they went to Luke's new house for the first time. As the car pulled into the driveway, Meg commented on how nice the house looked.  
  
"I company bought for me as moving gift; I guess, they expect great things form me," he replied.  
  
"You guess? This place is huge," Meg stated.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lonely," Luke said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do that by making me work long hours," she responded.  
  
"Harsh," he said as they stepped into the furnished home.  
  
"Where is my room?" Meg asked.  
  
"Wherever mine is," he replied.  
  
~~~~~~ Back in Pennsylvania ~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you going?" Kate asked her sister.  
  
"No, you're not; you told Tiffany you had to baby-sit," Kate stated.  
  
"Why do always listen to phone calls? They're private," Sarah said.  
  
"Where are you really going?" Kate asked.  
  
"Out," Sarah told her, "and you better not squeal."  
  
"I'm not a tattle tail," Kate stated.  
  
"I know, but this party is really important; I have to go," Sarah explained.  
  
"You're going to a party," Kate said, proud of her detective skills.  
  
"Quiet," Sarah demanded looking towards the other room where JJ and Beth were watching TV.  
  
"Okay, you have to soul sister promise you won't say word about any of this," Sarah told her.  
  
"Soul sister promise," Kate replied earnestly.  
  
Sarah put on her jacket and walked towards the door.  
  
"You are going to be at Tiffany's house right?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered.  
  
"Do you have your medicine?" Beth questioned.  
  
"Yes," Sarah replied. "My ride is hear, see you later."  
  
Sarah made her escape out the door. There was a car waiting out on the street. Sarah opened the door a climbed in.  
  
"Hey, Toby," she said to the driver.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sarah, guess who is going to be at the party?" Lacey who was sitting next to Toby asked.  
  
"I don't know, who?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Jonathan, he so likes you," Lacey said.  
  
"Does not," Sarah told her.  
  
"Jenny heard Laurie's brother talking on phone to Jonathan, and Jenny said that he totally into you," Lacey explained.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah, totally," Toby mocked Lacey.  
  
"Shut up, Toby," Lacey said.  
  
"You two wouldn't be going to this party if it weren't for me," he stated.  
  
"And we are forever grateful, but if you don't drive a little faster, we are never going to get there," Lacey told him.  
  
"All right," Toby yelled and he stepped on the gas.  
  
~*~*~ Banana Speaks ~*~*~  
  
Judging by the reviews of the last chapter or lack there of, I assume Meg isn't as interesting as the rest of my cast. I wrote what the people wanted and look where I ended up. No, I just kidding, but I really do enjoy hearing from my readers. 


	9. Troubles

"Morning," Meg said as she walked into the spacious kitchen.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Luke replied looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Are you ready for work? I don't want to be late on my first day," Meg explained.  
  
"I am the boss, I'll be as late as I want," Luke told her.  
  
"Hurry up," Meg said ignoring his comments.  
  
"I'll hurry up," Luke said playfully smacking Meg with the newspaper.  
  
Meg ignored him, and she poured herself a glass of juice. It wasn't long before Luke decided he was ready.  
  
The drive wasn't anything that Meg had ever seen before. She was used to the rush-hour traffic in Philadelphia, but LA traffic was something else. However, they soon reached a large building, and Meg was prepared for the first day at her new job.  
  
*** Back East ***  
  
"Good morning," JJ said to his wife.  
  
"Aren't you just Mr. Chipper this morning," she replied.  
  
"Yes, well I have a great idea for the column, so I might have a few days off at the end of the week. I thought we might get away for a few days.," JJ informed her.  
  
"Not going to happen, I'm still working on the Anderson case. Maybe, you should take the kids somewhere," Beth offered.  
  
"Where would I take them?" JJ asked.  
  
"What about the new amusement park?" she questioned.  
  
"I'll think about it," JJ said.  
  
They both stopped and listening to a creaking on the stairs. JJ walked out to the hallway and spotted Sarah sneaking up the steps.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I just came home," Sarah said too quickly.  
  
"Tiffany's parents dropped you off at," he paused to check his watch, "5:30 in the morning."  
  
"They're morning people," Sarah told him.  
  
"Try again," JJ replied.  
  
"I'm not lying," she answered.  
  
"So when I call Tiffany's parents, they'll give me the same story?" he questioned.  
  
"Umm, no," Sarah mumbled.  
  
"You're grounded," JJ told her.  
  
"You can't ground me," Sarah said.  
  
"I most certainly can," he responded.  
  
"You're not being fair," she complained.  
  
"Let me see, you weren't where you were supposed to be staying, you smell like smoke, and you look like you've been up all night. My being fair should be the least of your concerns at this moment," JJ explained. "Go upstairs now."  
  
JJ walked back into the kitchen. "Did you hear all that?" he asked.  
  
Beth nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you back me up?" he questioned.  
  
"You were handling it," she said.  
  
"Yes, I handled it," JJ stated.  
  
"Don't get a big head yet. You still have to enforce the punishment," Beth told him.  
  
*** Meg at work ***  
  
Meg sorted though the various demos she was supposed to listen to.  
  
A younger man approached her.  
  
"I don't believe we've met, I'm Drick Parker," he said.  
  
"Meg Pryor," she said introducing herself.  
  
"Well, Meg, I hope we can get to know each other better," Drick told her.  
  
"I'm sure you do," Meg replied.  
  
Luke was watching impatiently on the other side of the room. As soon as Drick left, Luke walked other to Meg.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"I believe he said his name was Drick Parker. What were you waiting to pounce the moment he left," Meg responded.  
  
"No, I don't like him," Luke told her.  
  
"You know him?" she questioned.  
  
"No, but I know I don't like him," he stated.  
  
"You are jealous," Meg teased.  
  
"Do you blame me? It took me long enough to finally catch you," Luke said.  
  
"I'm a fish now," Meg questioned.  
  
"You know what I mean," he told her. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you out to dinner tonight."  
  
"I'll go out with you, if you promise to stop being jealous of every man who talks to me," she explained.  
  
"I'll try, but it's so hard," Luke said leaving Meg to her work.  
  
Meg couldn't not stop smiling, Luke made her feel a rush all over, something she hadn't felt in years.  
  
*** Outside of Philadelphia ***  
  
"How did you manage getting yourself grounded?" Michael asked his cousin.  
  
"I have a talent," Sarah responded.  
  
"Did you go to the big party at Joe's?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I stopped by, it was kind of lame," she commented.  
  
"How did you get there?" he asked. "None of your friends can drive."  
  
"The friends that you know. Do you think I'm bringing these other people over to the house?" She replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, now I have to stay home all day a baby-sit you," Michael complained.  
  
"Like you had plans," she retorted.  
  
"You only screwed yourself, Sarah. Mom and Dad are going to be watching everything you do, so don't try and pull something else like that again," he advised.  
  
"Thank you for the tip, wise one," she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.  
  
"Out."  
  
"With who?" he questioned.  
  
"Friends," Sarah replied.  
  
"I'm not covering for you," Michael told her.  
  
"I didn't ask you too," she stated.  
  
"Sarah, my dad comes home whenever," he pleaded. "You're going to be in so much trouble."  
  
"Trouble is my middle name," Sarah said before leaving.  
  
*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*  
  
I would like to first give my apologies and thanks. Sorry, it has been so long, but I had exams and Wind Ensemble auditions in the same short period of time. The latter went very well; the former, so-so. Thank you to all who reviewed, the reviews help more than you know. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but until then, this is Banana Belle signing off. 


	10. Seems So Far Away

Seems so Far Away  
  
Meg listened as the phone rang again and again.  
  
"Hello," an out of breath voice picked up.  
  
"Hi, David," Meg said to her son.  
  
"How is the new job going?" he asked.  
  
"Quite well," she answered. "How are things going there?"  
  
"All right, except," David stopped deciding it was his place to tell on his sister.  
  
"Except what?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Nothing," David replied. "I'll put Kate on. She is practically knocking me over trying to talk to you."  
  
"Hi, Mommy," Kate said eagerly.  
  
"Hello, have you been staying out of trouble?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yeah, Michael took me to a movie today, and then we went to David's baseball game. We just got back," Kate explained.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Where is your sister?" Meg asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kate answered. "Uncle JJ wants to talk to you now. Bye, Mommy."  
  
"Bye, sweetie," Meg said.  
  
"How are you doing?" JJ asked.  
  
"Pretty well. The kids haven't been giving you and Beth any trouble have they?" she questioned.  
  
"David and Kate have been wonderful, but." JJ stalled. He realized how teachers must feel having to tell parents their children were horrible.  
  
"What did Sarah do?" Meg demanded.  
  
"I caught her coming home at 5:30 in the morning when she said she was going to be at a friend's house," JJ said.  
  
"What did you do?" she questioned.  
  
"I grounded her," JJ explained.  
  
"I want to talk to Sarah right now," Meg told him.  
  
"I'll go find her," JJ said setting down the phone. He walked upstairs to Christy's room where he had believed Sarah was. The room was empty, and he searched the rest of the bedrooms. No Sarah. Perhaps, she had been downstairs, and he hadn't seen her.  
  
"Listen, I have no idea wear she is right now, and I know how expensive long distance can be. I'll have her call you later," JJ explained.  
  
"All right, I don't care how late it is," she told him. "I want to speak with her tonight."  
  
Meg hung the phone up and rubbed her face. It seemed impossible to parent children who were so far away. She hadn't thought about something like this going on. She didn't want to burden JJ and Beth; they had their own children to worry about.  
  
"Bad call?" Luke questioned. Meg hadn't noticed him enter the room.  
  
"No, I just don't know how much longer I can do this," she said.  
  
"Work for me?" he asked.  
  
"No, being here while my children on the other side of the country," Meg replied.  
  
"Why don't you have them move here?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I don't know, I wanted to see how the job would work out," she explained.  
  
"The job is fine," he told her.  
  
"Yes, but I'd have to find a place to live. I would be taking time off of work to look for something," Meg responded.  
  
"Or you could live here," Luke said.  
  
"No," she began," I mean, I don't think my children and boyfriend should be sharing a house," she told him.  
  
"What if I was your husband?" he asked.  
  
"That would be different," Meg started to say. "Are you trying to get at something?"  
  
"Yes, we should get married," Luke told her. "It would solve everything, that is of course if you love me. You do love me?"  
  
"Of course, but marriage, wow," she replied.  
  
"Just think about, and it would be better if the kids were here to start the new school year," he added.  
  
"You barley know my children. Why do you insist on talking about them during romantic moments?" Meg asked.  
  
"Because it bothers you," Luke said before their lips connected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few Days Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get it?" Beth asked her husband as he entered the house. "Michael and Christy were at it all day, and they couldn't find one."  
  
"Yes, and I believe this is the last Cabbage Patch Doll in the state," he said handing the bag to his wife.  
  
"You just proved your manhood by knocking 10 year-olds out of the way to get your hands on one of those dolls," Beth told him. "You're just as happy you found one as I am. Kate is so lucky to have such a wonderful uncle,"  
  
"You know everything," he said before kissing her.  
  
Beth pulled away and said," I also know we'd better hide this before Kate sees it."  
  
Beth quickly left the kitchen with the doll.  
  
Sarah entered the house, sweat dripping down her face.  
  
"Did you finish mowing the lawn?" JJ asked her.  
  
"Most of it, but my head hurts," Sarah explained sitting down in a chair.  
  
"You were probably just out in the sun too long," he said handing her a glass of water he had poured.  
  
"Because you're a slave-driver," she mumbled.  
  
"If you would have woken up earlier this morning, the heat wouldn't have been problem," JJ stated.  
  
"I know, but I really don't feel well," Sarah whined.  
  
"Drink the rest of the water then go rest on the couch," he told her.  
  
She nodded and began drinking again.  
  
Later, seeing Sarah's sunburned face hanging of the edge of the couch, JJ felt a twinge of guilt. He went outside to see the yard was completely mowed except for a small area on the side of the house. He started the mower and finished the task in less than five minutes.  
  
Across the country, Meg waited for Luke to return to the store. When he pulled into the driveway, her stomach turned.  
  
She wasted no time, met him at the door, and said, "I have thought it over, and I would love for my children to move here at the end of the summer."  
  
"When should I rent a tux?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Late August, I think we should have the ceremony on the beach," Meg said.  
  
"You have been doing a lot of thinking," he teased.  
  
"Yes, well, now I have many things to think about," she explained.  
  
"I love it when you crinkle your face," Luke told her.  
  
"I love it when you stop talking," Meg replied.  
  
Meg rested her head on Luke's shoulder, a smile spread across her face. After all the mountains life had put in front of her, the valley was in sight. 


	11. Surprises

"What do you think about going to Las Vegas for the weekend?" Luke asked Meg as the two were preparing dinner on Thursday night.  
  
"I would say you're insane," she responded.  
  
"I'm serious, we could stay in one of the nice hotels, and see some shows," he said.  
  
"Luke, no," Meg said.  
  
"Come on," he pleaded.  
  
"If I say yes, will you be quiet?" she asked.  
  
"Possibly," Luke answered.  
  
"Than it's possible that I'll go to Las Vegas with you," Meg stated.  
  
The next day, Meg and Luke were on the road heading towards Vegas.  
  
"You know, I have always wanted to elope," Luke said.  
  
"Really?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I mean who wants guests at a wedding," he told her.  
  
"Me," she answered.  
  
"You already had a big wedding and look how that marriage turned out," Luke explained.  
  
"The wedding had nothing to do with my marriage, and how do you I had big wedding?" she asked.  
  
"You're the type, Meg," he told her.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not. Heck, I could decide I want to get married right now," Meg said.  
  
"Do you want to get married?" he asked.  
  
"Right now?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, let's get married in Vegas," Luke suggested.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Meg asked.  
  
"No, let's get married in a little wedding chapel. It'll be nice, and you won't have to worry about inviting guests," he said.  
  
"That sounds nice," she told him.  
  
"So you want to?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get married," she exclaimed.  
  
Two days later Meg was sitting on the bed in the hotel room. "I'm going to have to tell my family that I'm married," she said to Luke who was shaving in the bathroom.  
  
"Why don't you do it in person?" he asked.  
  
"I have to get back to work," Meg told him.  
  
"Says who?" he questioned.  
  
"What am just supposed to take off for week?" she asked.  
  
"No, you are going to assist me on a business trip," Luke explained.  
  
"This trip wouldn't happen to be to Philadelphia?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Why yes," he told her.  
  
"You are so bad. What are people at the office going to say?" she asked.  
  
"Who cares what they say," Luke replied.  
  
"I care, but it is Kate's birthday today. I've never missed any of the kids birthdays before," Meg stated.  
  
"There you go, I already booked to flight," he said.  
  
"How did you know I would go?" she questioned.  
  
"I know you," Luke told her.  
  
The flight to Philadelphia was nice, and there was little turbulence. They arrived just after five in the evening, and they headed straight to JJ and Beth's.  
  
"Happy birthday, Kate," Sarah said handing her sister a small wrapped gift. They were in the upstairs hallway of JJ and Beth's home.  
  
"What is it?" Kate asked.  
  
"Open it," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
Kate neatly pealed the tape off one side of the box. She than did the same until all the tape had been removed.  
  
"Why can't you just rip it like a normal person?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Because," Kate answered as if the one word explained everything.  
  
"Kate, Sarah, get down here so we can eat cake," Christy yelled from downstairs.  
  
Kate pealed the rest of the wrapping-paper of and smiled. "The smelly markers like they have in the Sunday school rooms at church."  
  
"Yeah, I know how much you like those markers," Sarah replied.  
  
"Thank you, Sarah, this is the best present ever," Kate told her sister.  
  
"No problem, but we'd better go downstairs before they eat the cake without you," Sarah said.  
  
The lights were off in the kitchen and Michael had a box of matches in his hand. He struck a match and soon the candles were glowing. Kate was just about when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Christy went to open it, and she returned with two unexpected guests. Meg and Luke.  
  
Kate ran over to Meg who lifted her into the air, and said, "Happy Birthday."  
  
"You came so I don't have to wish you were here. That was going to be my wish," Kate said excitedly.  
  
"Why don't you blow out the candles, so we can eat the cake before it's covered in wax," Meg told her.  
  
Kate nodded and blew out all six candles in one breath. Beth sliced the cake and soon everyone was enjoying their pieces in various parts of the house.  
  
Sarah, David, and Christy were sitting on the back steps when Luke joined them.  
  
"Hi," Luke said.  
  
They all acknowledged him.  
  
"This is going to sound dumb, but which one you is Sarah?" he asked Sarah and Christy.  
  
"That is Sarah, I'm Christy, and I'm going inside," she said excusing herself.  
  
David was busy poking holes in the paper plate with his fork.  
  
"I need to talk with alone," he told Sarah.  
  
David stood up and went inside without saying anything. Sarah was left staring blankly at Luke.  
  
"Your mother is worried about you," Luke told her.  
  
Sarah nodded. "I already have like a billion people lecture me on my behavior, and I don't need to hear anymore from my mom's boyfriend," she stated.  
  
"She wants you to come to come California with us when we return next week," he said.  
  
"No way," Sarah replied.  
  
"You haven't even heard me out," Luke commented.  
  
"I don't need to, I'm not moving to California," she said.  
  
"Well, it is kind of already decided," he told her.  
  
"Wait why are you telling me this?" Sarah questioned. "Are you marrying my mom?"  
  
"No, well we're already married," Luke explained.  
  
Sarah didn't need to hear anymore. She ran inside past Meg who tired to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"You could have at least told me," Sarah yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Meg asked.  
  
"I know you married…," she was having a hard time saying Luke's name right now, "him."  
  
"Sarah," Meg started to say.  
  
"Leave me alone," Sarah screamed. She ran upstairs to the bathroom because the door had a lock. Once inside, she sank down on to the cool tile. Tear poured down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
Outside Meg found Luke standing near a tree. "Why did you tell her?" she demanded.  
  
"It wasn't on purpose, and she sort of knew," he stammered.  
  
"This isn't the way I pictured things," Meg told him.  
  
"No, I never pictured myself at my brother-in-law's house, making my stepchildren cry," Luke said. "Make that stepchild, the other two don't have any idea we're married yet."  
  
"We should have waited," she replied.  
  
"It's too late for that," he stated.  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic all the time," Meg explained.  
  
"I wasn't being…, never mind. What do you want to do?" Luke asked.  
  
"I need to fix things here. Why don't you go back to the hotel, and I'll call you later," she told him.  
  
"All right," he said making his way to their rental car. "Meg," Luke called after, "I love you."  
  
She smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Mom, Kate wants you to watch her open her presents," David called from inside.  
  
Meg walked inside and watched Kate unwrap her gifts. Beth and JJ had bought her some books; Michael, Christy, and David had gone in on some doll clothes. Kate saved Meg's present for last, it was the Cabbage Patch Doll that the whole family spent days searching for.  
  
"Thank you, this is the best birthday ever," Kate said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I realize this chapter moved a little fast, but the story needed to pick up the pace. Part of this chapter wrote itself, and the other part took awhile. I can't wait to read your reviews.  
  
Kelly 


	12. Moving Day

"Are you sure you are going to be able to handle Sarah?" Meg questioned JJ. They were sitting in the dim light of Meg's kitchen packing the dishes.  
  
"Meg, I really think I should be the adult figure in her life right now. She doesn't even know Luke, and I know she has very little respect for you," JJ explained.  
  
"All right. Do you think I am a horrible mother for not being able to control my own daughter?" she asked.  
  
"You're doing the best you can. It isn't your fault Stephen chose his career over his children," he told her.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Meg asked him.   
  
"You'd be packing your own stuff," he teased.  
  
Meg looked at the clock. Luke should be here in a half hour with the U-Haul. Do you want breakfast?" she offered.  
  
"I'd love breakfast," JJ told her.  
  
"I'll make it if you go wake the kids up," she said.  
  
Meg began to sort through the cupboard. JJ walked into David's room and shook his nephew. "David, time to get up."  
  
"Already?" the twelve year-old questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's moving day, buddy," JJ said before leaving the room.  
  
JJ crossed the hall into his nieces' room. He turned the light and announced, "Rise and shine, ladies."  
  
"How do Michael and Christy stand you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"They don't," he answered.  
  
"Seriously, get out," she told her uncle.  
  
"Not until you are both awake. Kate are you awake?" he questioned.  
  
"No, I'm still sleeping," Kate told him.  
  
"Someone is getting mouthy, taking after their big sister. Sarah, you should be proud," JJ said before leaving the room.  
  
David was already dressed and sitting at the table. "When do we start?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as Luke gets here," Meg told him.  
  
"How big is the new house?" David asked.  
  
"Much larger than this apartment," Meg explained.  
  
Kate walked into the room carrying a large box.   
  
"Where are you going with that?" Meg asked her daughter.  
  
"I'm making sure it gets to California," Kate explained.   
  
"Why don't you set that down and eat breakfast," Meg suggested.  
  
Kate dropped the box in the middle of the floor and went to the table.   
  
Sarah appeared a few moments later and walked into the box. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Who left a damn box in the middle of the room?"  
  
"Sarah, I didn't mean to. Don't be mad at me," Kate pleaded.  
  
"I'm not mad," Sarah said bending down to hold her toe.  
  
"Then why did you say damn?" David asked.   
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Sarah, I think you are smart enough to find another word to express your feelings with," David told her.  
  
"Shut up," she said smacking her younger brother in the head.   
  
"I'm not scared of you and your bad words" David told her.  
  
"Damn," she said again.  
  
"Both of you stop," Meg told them.  
  
"Yes, Mommie Dearest," Sarah told her mother.  
  
"David, if you want you can help Sarah put her things in JJ's car," Meg suggested.  
  
"I don't want to help her," David said.  
  
"Good, I don't want you touching my stuff," Sarah replied.   
  
"I'll help Sarah. It shouldn't take too long," JJ offered.  
  
"All right, but we may need your help with some of the furniture," Meg told him.   
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it," Kate said jumping up and running to the door.  
  
Meg watched as Kate cracked open the door without removing the chain lock.   
  
"It's Luke," she said.  
  
"Well, open the door," Meg told her.  
  
"I can't reach the top lock," Kate explained.  
  
David went to finish unlocking the door.  
  
They had loaded all the processions into the U-HAUL before one o'clock. Sarah, David, and Kate sat on the steps on the building.  
  
"I can't believe this is the last time we are going to be calling this home," David stated.   
  
"Sarah, are you sure you don't want to come to California?" Kate asked.  
  
"I'm positive, but it isn't going to be so bad. You'll be back in Philadelphia for all the holidays," Sarah explained.  
  
"I don't want anything to change. I want to live here with you, Mom, and David forever," Kate said as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Sometimes change can be a good thing," David told her. "Have you ever seen Mom so happy?"  
  
"No, but still" Kate said as she stabbed her foot into the dirt.  
  
"Kate, David, are you ready? I have a flight to catch," Meg called.  
  
"We're coming," David yelled back.  
  
"Wait I thought you were driving the truck to California," Sarah questioned.  
  
"Luke, Kate, and I are. Mom has to be back to work. She thought it would be a good bonding experience for the three of us," David explained.  
  
"I see. So I guess this is goodbye," Sarah told them.  
  
"You aren't coming to the airport?" Kate questioned.  
  
"Nope," Sarah replied.  
  
She gave each of her siblings a hug and they said a few kind words to each other.  
  
Sarah walked with David and Kate to the sidewalk. Meg's eyes filled with tears, and she leaned over to give Sarah a hug.   
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Meg told her.  
  
"Mom, stop. You're going to make me cry," Sarah said.  
  
After a few more goodbyes, the U-haul drove off. JJ waited a few minutes before he asked Sarah if she was ready to leave.  
  
Sarah took one last look around her old neighborhood before she followed JJ to his car. They drove all the way to  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it has been so long, but I lost everything I had saved on my old computer and had to start fresh. Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy reading all the feedback on my writing not just the positive reviews. I hope to have the next chapter up within the month. Have a great 2004! 


	13. Sleepless

"What do you think?" Beth asked Sarah.  
  
"It's small." Sarah commented as she looked at her new high school.  
  
"Well, it is a private school," Beth explained.  
  
"Wait, I never said I wanted to go that prep school your kids go to," Sarah said. "I thought I was going to whatever the public school is around here."  
  
"We're just looking, Keep an open mind," Beth told her.  
  
They walked into the office where they were shown into the principal's office.   
  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Pryor," the principal said. "And you must be Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled and said nothing. The meeting did not last long, and after it was over, Beth and Sarah roamed around the empty school.  
  
"Can we go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I suppose," Beth responded.  
  
When they arrived back home, Sarah went up to the guestroom turned her room. She was still grounded so there was not much she could do. She decided to organize her closet. She pulled out the boxes of her clothes and noticed an unfamiliar container in the back corner of the closet.   
  
It was covered with dust, and she brushed the top off with her hand. The contents did not look interesting just old papers. She was almost ready to put the box back when she spotted a medal. The writing was not English do she could not tell what it said.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and she scrabbled put hide the box. She opened the door a crack, and Michael entered.  
  
"Dinner is ready," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah mumbled.  
  
Downstairs Beth and JJ were waiting for Michael and Sarah to join them.   
  
Beth looked up and addressed both of them, "Do either of you want to go pick Christy up from camp tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to work," Michael told his mother.  
  
"I'll go," Sarah said.  
  
JJ smiled at her.  
  
"What?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just surprised," he replied.  
  
"It isn't like I have anything better to do," she told him.  
  
"Stop whining. You're the one who got yourself in trouble twice," Michael stated.  
  
Sarah glared at her cousin and said, "I didn't ask you."  
  
Michael was about to reply, but JJ put a stop to it. The rest of dinner went by smoothly.   
  
Sarah went back up to her room after dinner and finished organizing her clothes. She had just closed the closet door when Beth came into her room.  
  
"We're leaving at seven tomorrow," Beth informed her.  
  
"Okay," Sarah said.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Beth asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe, I might when school starts," Sarah answered.  
  
"I figured I would take you and Christy shopping sometime this weekend," Beth explained. "You may want to start thinking about what you need or want."  
  
"Are you sure the warden will let me out?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about JJ. You didn't hear it from me, but he is thinking letting you out on parole," Beth told her.  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked hopefully.  
  
Beth nodded and said, "I would keep my nose clean for awhile if I were you."  
  
"I was planning on it," Sarah stated.  
  
"I have to get to bed," Beth told her. She said goodnight and left Sarah's room.   
  
Sarah put on her pajamas and sat on her bed. She did not fall asleep for hours.  
  
She awoke covered with sweat. The clock told her it was just after four in the morning. She knew there was no way she was going to able to go back to sleep. She opened her door and crept down the stairs. She was surprised to see JJ sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
He looked up at her and asked, "Up early or haven't you gone to sleep yet?"  
  
"Up early. I can't go back to sleep," she told him.  
  
She opened a few cabinets and scanned them to see if there was anything that looked appealing. She closed them in defeat. She sat down in a chair and stared at the legal pad JJ was scrawling on.   
  
"Are you busy?" she questioned.  
  
"No, I'm just writing down some ideas," he explained.  
  
"I found a box in the closet in the guestroom, and there was a medal in it with strange writing on it," she told him.  
  
"Vietnamese," he replied. "The writing is Vietnamese."  
  
"Is it yours?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, sort of," JJ said. "I am holding on to it for someone. Actually, I completely forgot about it until just now."  
  
"Are you mad that I found it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No," he said realizing he had been speaking very coolly to his niece. "Do you want make you something to eat?"  
  
"You can cook?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, you were never around to have some of my famous pancakes," he told her.  
  
"I guess I'll have to try some off these famous pancakes," Sarah said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ on the other side of the country ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke woke up hearing muffled noise coming from the living room. He looked over at Meg who was deep in a REM cycle. He pushed of the covers and wondered down the hall. He found David and Kate watching TV.  
  
"What are you watching?" he demanded. He was concerned that the kids may have discovered what was on HBO in the early morning hours.  
  
"Infomercial," David answered.   
  
"I see, and your mother doesn't mind you sitting up watching infomercials all night?" Luke questioned.  
  
"No, she said we have jetbag," Kate stated.  
  
"Jetlag," David corrected her.  
  
"Have room for me?" Luke asked.  
  
Kate scooted over making room on the couch.   
  
"I'm hungry. Do either of you want a snack?" he asked.  
  
"What kind of snack?" Kate questioned.  
  
"Popcorn," Luke replied.  
  
"Yum," Kate responded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have some too," David said.  
  
Luke went out into the kitchen and started to pop the popcorn on the stove. Meg awoke hearing several few pops every few seconds. She walked out of the her room to find David and Kate watching TV, and Luke making popcorn.  
  
"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Meg asked.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about," she told him. "Is the popcorn almost ready?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Note from Banana Belle *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A special thank to everyone who reviewed. I will be reposting the first view chapters little by little, and making the appropriate changes including the math problem (that is why I'm not taking calculus this year). Anyway thanks for inspiring me to keep with it. 


	14. School Is In

"Did you have fun?" Sarah asked her cousin Christy as they sit in the backseat of the car on the way home from Christy's summer camp.   
  
"Yeah, but I like all the outdoorsy stuff. You probably wouldn't have liked it," Christy told her. "So has Michael been harassing you instead of me?"  
  
"A little but I put him in his place," Sarah replied. "Don't let him give you any crap."  
  
"I wish it were that simple but the 'rents usually side with me anyway so it doesn't really matter," Christy explained.  
  
"That is right you have younger sibling privileges," Sarah teased.  
  
"Christy, do you want me to make anything special for dinner?" Beth asked.  
  
"Mashed potatoes would be nice," Christy answered.  
  
Sarah and Christy talked the rest of the trip home. The next week passed by quickly, and before the realized it, summer was over. Sarah agreed to attend private school on the condition that she was able to continue her guitar lessons. So on the first day of school, Sarah found herself dressed in the same uniform as the other students well at least the girls.   
  
Sarah was putting some of her new text books in her locker when she was approached by two girls.  
  
"You're Michael Pryor's cousin aren't you?" a girl with the largest head of feathered hair Sarah had ever seen asked.  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered.  
  
"In that case, let me introduce myself. I'm Charlene Thomas, and I think you and I are going to get along wonderfully," the head underneath the hair said.   
  
"Why would you think that?" Sarah questioned.   
  
"Charlene is most popular junior in the school," her brunette sidekick responded.  
  
"Don't mind Heather. She is just a little jumpy about her social standing now that you're here," Charlene replied.  
  
"Right, I'm late for English," Sarah told them before trying to make a break.  
  
"It's lunch, dear. There are no classes," Charlene said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking an English placement test," Sarah explained.  
  
"During lunch?" Heather questioned.  
  
"Yeah, during lunch," Sarah said before hurrying away.  
  
"Tell me again. Why are we being nice to her?" Heather asked Charlene after Sarah was out of site.  
  
"She is our ticket to the senior parties," Charlene reminded her friend.   
  
"I just wish she wasn't a freshman. How is this going to look?" Heather questioned.  
  
"It'll look like we've come across the next Charlene Thomas and have taken her under our wing," Charlene replied, "And Michael will be thankful that we befriended his poor little cousin that he'll ask me out."  
  
"Ask you out? What about me?" Heather demanded.  
  
"I'm just more attractive than you, Heather. Sorry, it is true," Charlene said.  
  
That night at the dinner table, Michael objected, "No way. I agreed Sarah could invite whoever she waned. Christy and her dorky friends are not coming to my party."  
  
"Christy, it is your brother's party," Beth said. "You can have your own party later."  
  
"Can Amy and Laura at least spend the night since I'm not invited to the party?" Christy asked.  
  
"No," Michael told her.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," Beth said turning to glare at Michael.   
  
Michael got up from the table and left the room.  
  
"Is it all right if I invite Christy and her friends?" Sarah asked her aunt.  
  
"I did say you could invite anyone," Beth replied.  
  
"Awesome," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
A few days later, Sarah was sitting in the school library working on an English paper. Michael walked in and spotted his cousin.  
  
"You aren't friends with Charlene are you?" Michael asked sitting in the empty chair next to Sarah.  
  
"No, defiantly not," Sarah answered.   
  
"Why would she say that she is your friend?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know she is pretty strange. She keeps writing me notes and leaving them in my locker. You know what, Michael? She is probably a lesbian," Sarah replied.   
  
Michael thought it over in his head.  
  
Sarah broke into his thoughts with a bout of laughter, "Michael, she wants you to invite her to your stupid party," Sarah told him.  
  
"Speaking of that how many people are you inviting?" he asked.  
  
"One, plus Christy and her two friends so that would be four," she replied.  
  
"You're inviting them?" Michael whined.  
  
"I believe your parents told me I could invite anyone I wanted," she told him.  
  
"Fine, but only because people will think they are your friends from Philly," he replied before leaving her to join his friends.  
  
Sarah went back to writing her paper. She found a system to this school. If she kept to herself, she finished almost all of her homework during the day leaving her evenings free practice her guitar. She was dying to start a band, but form the looks of this school, she was going to have to look elsewhere for musicians.   
  
Over in California, David stood in front of his new school. It was huge, and it wasn't like her wasn't used to city schools. David clutched his schedule and attempted to find his home room. It had been so much easier last night at the open house when the halls hadn't been filled to capacity with jr. high kids greeting each other after the summer break.   
  
David found the room and took a seat in the front of the room and waited for class to begin.   
  
Just like in Philly the teachers ask the students to introduce themselves to the class and say a something about themselves. When it was David's turn he said his name and added that he had just moved here from Philadelphia.  
  
"Is that in Ohio?" a girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, Philadelphia, Ohio, Jenny," a boy told her. "Were in a gang?" he asked David.  
  
The teacher was about to break up the question and answer session when David replied, "Are you a movie star?"  
  
The boy looked confused and only caught on when half the class started laughing.

* * *

A note from Banana Belle  
It wasn't much, but it was something. I know it has been way too long, but be glad I waited I really wanted to just kill all the characters and end it. I'm not sure when the next update will be but keep reviewing because most of the time I see a new review I think about working on the story. 


	15. Bam, Bam

"Luke, I know you think I shouldn't use our personal relationship to my advantage at work, but I need your help," Meg said in Luke's office.   
  
"With what?" Luke asked not looking up from the job applications he was going over.  
  
"I think we should sign this band, and Mitch won't budge. He wants to sign that fifteen year-old Latin singer," Meg explained.   
  
"Well, if you weren't working under Mitch you could sign whoever you wanted," Luke told her.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Meg questioned.  
  
"Harry Lawson got a job over at Freeland Records, and he has left us short one producer," Luke explained.   
  
"I don't get why your telling me this," she said, "It's not like I have the credentials to be a producer."  
  
"Meg, I didn't have the credentials to be president Eastman Music, but I got the job," he replied.   
  
"All right, I'll do it if you are serious," Meg told him.  
  
"I'm serious. You can start with that band you wanted Mitch to sign," he said.  
  
"Where is my office?" Meg asked.  
  
"You are too much," Luke whispered before embracing Meg in a passionate kiss.   
  
Across town, David closed he locker and headed to the cafeteria. The lunch line was long, but he waited it out. He had learned the first day that it is not cool to brown bag it. Just as he was about to pay the lunch lady someone pushed him from behind. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face.   
  
He came to moments later when he was surrounded by lunch ladies and the principal.  
  
"We better call your folks so you can get checked out at the hospital," the principal told him.  
  
David sat up and realized the whole cafeteria was staring at him. He leaned back and let his head bang against the floor again. When would the humiliation end?  
  
"Apparently not any time today," David said to himself as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance fifteen minutes later. He had told them that he was able to walk, but they made him ride on the gurney. "This," David thought, "is my mother's fault. Why couldn't she have picked me up instead of insisting I be brought by ambulance?"  
  
When his gurney was rolled into the hospital, the first voice he heard was his mom's.   
  
"David, are you all right? I can't believe that school was considering letting you go back to class," Meg called out as she rushed toward him.  
  
"I'm fine. At worst, I probably just broke my nose," David replied.  
  
David's words did not seem to calm Meg. She was already in super Mom drive. Luke was hanging around in the background trying to convince Meg a second opinion was not necessary. Finally Meg left to pick up Kate. David told her Kate would worry if Luke picked her up because Meg always picked Kate up.  
  
"Is she driving you insane?" Luke asked after Meg had been gone for a few minutes.  
  
"Yes," David responded.   
  
"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. She is acting like this because she feels guilty about the night Sarah went to the hospital, and no one could find her," Luke explained.   
  
"Hopefully, she won't convince the doctors I need exploratory surgery," David told him.  
  
Luke laughed. He understood where his stepson was coming from. After a few hours, David was released, and he headed home with his bandaged up broken nose.   
  
Meanwhile, JJ and Christy waited in the car in front of Sarah and Michael's school. He was taking Christy to the dentist, and Sarah was coming along so she could help shop for party food afterward. Sarah was one of the first students to exit the building, and she hurried to JJ's car.   
  
"Were you waiting by the door?" JJ asked as he pulled away from the school.  
  
"No, but I wish I had been," Sarah replied.   
  
"Are you as excited as I am about Michael's party?" Christy asked her cousin.  
  
"I could care less," Sarah replied.  
  
"Come on, Sarah, you have to at least be a little bit excited," Christy said. "It's a high school party."  
  
"I've been to high school parties before," Sarah told her.  
  
"When?" JJ interrupted.  
  
"Lots of times," Sarah responded smirking because she realized she had hit a nerve with her uncle. "Besides, this party is going to chaperoned."  
  
"Have you really been to parties without parents there?" Christy questioned.  
  
Sarah nodded her head while saying, "No." Christy was able to see her physical yes while JJ only heard the auditory answer.   
  
Christy thought Sarah was the coolest, and she knew her friends would too. The party was going to be great.  
  
"Did you leave any food at the store?" Beth asked when JJ, Sarah, and Christy returned with a trunk full of groceries.   
  
"It's mostly soda. There is cola, diet cola, root beer, orange, grape, and a bunch of other kinds," Christy explained.   
  
"Well, at least you just had your teeth cleaned today," Beth replied as she helped bring in the rest of the bags. "Do you have any homework?"   
  
"A little bit" Christy answered as she searched through the brown paper mountain on the table.  
  
"What about you, Sarah?" Beth questioned.  
  
"Nope," Sarah told her.  
  
"I don't understand it. Michael always has loads of homework," Beth stated.   
  
"Yeah, but Michael is a senior," JJ added.   
  
"No, he had a lot of homework all through high school," Beth said as Michael entered the kitchen. "Michael didn't you have a lot of homework as a freshman?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael answered.   
  
"Why doesn't Sarah?" Beth questioned her son.  
  
"She does it in the library at lunch," Michael told her. "Don't you?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Why?" JJ questioned.  
  
"Because I want to," Sarah replied before going upstairs.  
  
"What did I say wrong?" JJ asked.  
  
"Dad, she's the new kid. She doesn't have a lot friends. You just rubbed it in," Michael explained.  
  
"You shouldn't let her sit there all by herself, Michael," Beth scolded him.   
  
"I can't make friends for her," Michael said in his own defense.  
  
"Beth, just let it be for a few more weeks," JJ said.   
  
The ringing phone cut him off, and Michael answered it. "It's Aunt Meg," he said handed the phone over to JJ.

* * *

Hmm… more Patty. I'm going insane trying to keep the story line going with characters all the characters I have now. I am thinking about splitting the story into two, but I'm trying to find a way to do it. Hopefully, I'll wrap this one up somehow. Thank you for the reviews. I know I've been dragging this story out, but you know you like it. 


	16. It's My Party

"This is insane," Beth said as she looked over a stack of documents.  
  
"What is?" Christy asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"These briefs I need to read by ten o'clock," Beth told her daughter.  
  
"You always tell me to never wait until the last minute," Christy commented.  
  
"I'm better at giving advice than I am at following it," Beth replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Christy admitted. "That's why you need to sign this," she said holding out a note from her school.  
  
"What is this about?" Beth questioned as she adjusted her glasses to get a better look at the note.  
  
"Well, the dress code is a little unclear," Christy mumbled.  
  
"Right, so you thought it was within the guidelines to wear a shirt with holes in inappropriate places," Beth said quoting the note.  
  
"Yes, well no," Christy replied as she tried to think of an excuse. Any excuse would do, but she couldn't not think of a simple my other clothes were dirty.  
  
"Never again," Beth warned as she signed the note, "And I am going to tell your father." She had a feeling that this was somehow Sarah's doing indirectly or not.  
  
"No," Christy pleaded.  
  
"After the party," Beth said.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Christy told her mother before going back upstairs.  
  
Beth just shook her head an went back to her legal briefs. Christy stuffed the note into her pocket and marched back upstairs.  
  
"What do you think?" Christy asked Sarah and her two best friends, Amy and Laura that afternoon. She was modeling different outfits for them.  
  
"I like the pink skirt better," Amy told her.  
  
"Me too," Laura said.  
  
"Sarah?" Christy questioned trying to get her opinion.  
  
"They all look the same to me," Sarah commented as she picked at a thread on Christy's bedspread.  
  
"Sarah, come on. Is this what people wear at parties?" Christy demanded.  
  
"It depends where the party is. I'm sure what your wearing is fine here in Happy-Dappy Land," Sarah explained.  
  
"What do you wear for parties in the city? Christy asked eagerly. She never could get enough of Sarah's street knowledge.  
  
"You're starting to annoy me," Sarah said as she stood up. Realizing she had been slightly harsh, she gave her younger cousin some advice, "Just be yourself, and it won't matter what you wear."  
  
Sarah walked downstairs and went out into the backyard. It was warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sarah spotted the hammock swinging back and forth as if it was teasing her to get in. She gave in.  
  
"Hey, are you homeless?" a voice broke into Christy dream. It had been a good one too. She opened her eyes and found a face 10 inches above her own.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Nick," he told her. Sarah sat up to get a better look at him. "I know who you are."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. Boys could be dumb sometimes. They try to pretend they aren't flirting with you.  
  
"Are you one of Michael's friends?" she questioned.  
  
"Maybe," Nick replied.  
  
"Well then maybe I'll see you later at the party," Sarah told him as she slid out of the hammock.  
  
Inside the house Beth was searching for Sarah. "Christy, have you seen Sarah?" Beth asked her daughter.  
  
"Not since early this afternoon," Christy said.  
  
As soon as Sarah stepped onto the deck Michael approached her.  
  
"What were you and Nick doing?" Michael asked.  
  
"We were just sitting in the hammock," Sarah explained.  
  
"Sarah, Nick isn't a nice guy," Michael told her.  
  
"I realize that he is a jerk, but we were just talking," Sarah replied. She riffled through the coolers until she found a can of Sprite. She pulled the tab and watched foam spill on to the can's top. She slurped the excess soda up. "What?" she demanded.  
  
"My mom was looking for you," he said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Okay," Sarah responded as she set her Sprite down on the picnic table and went to find her aunt.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered in confusion, "Should something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just hadn't seen you around. I was concerned," Beth explained.  
  
"Well, I'm fine so if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going back outside," Sarah told her.  
  
Sarah saw Nick sitting in the hammock alone.  
  
"Waiting for someone?" she called to him.  
  
"Just you, Juliet," Nick told her.  
  
"Right so why don't you be upfront with me and tell me what you want," Sarah requested.  
  
"I want to get to know you better then maybe we can go out sometime," he said.  
  
"All right," she nodded. "So you're a senior?"  
  
"Junior," Nick answered.  
  
"How do you know Michael?" she questioned.  
  
"We used to be in the same grade. I took a year off to work some things out," he explained.  
  
"Like what?" Sarah asked skeptically.  
  
"I beat a kid up," Nick told her.  
  
Sarah did not press that issue anymore, and she and Nick seemed to hit it off. They spent the evening talking in the hammock. Nick had a lot of interesting stories about all the people he had met traveling with his dad during the summer.  
  
Sarah leaned back and resting her head on Nick's stomach. He was half through a story about and old priest when Sarah drifted to sleep. Nick did not realize he had lost his audience until the end of his story. He decided not to wake her. He liked the way he could feel her shallow breathes and the soft wheezing noise she made when she exhaled.  
  
Most of the guests had gone home, and Michael was scanning the yard for his parents before he smoked a joint. He spotted to figures resting in the hammock.  
  
"What in the hell?" he said to himself.  
  
He approached the figures from behind trying to make out the forms. When he was close enough, he saw the one on top was Sarah. He did not need to see the other person's face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michael demanded.  
  
Sarah turned around to face her cousin and said, "Nothing. If we were, that would still be none of your business."  
  
"Yeah, what is that?" Michael asked spotting a few cans of beer on the grass next to the hammock.  
  
"Michael, go away," Sarah told him.  
  
"Not until you go inside or Nick leaves," Michael replied.  
  
"Fine I'll leave," Nick said.  
  
"No you don't have to leave, Michael does," Sarah explained.  
  
"Sarah, I'll call you so we can meet up somewhere where your crazy cousin isn't," Nick told her before he took off.  
  
Sarah shoved Michael after Nick was out of sight. "Stay out of my life," she yelled.  
  
"Laura, where's Michael?" JJ asked.  
  
"He's out," she stared to say before pausing.  
  
"Out where?" JJ questioned.  
  
"In the backyard," Laura offered.  
  
JJ had a near collision with Sarah at the backdoor.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Fabulous," Sarah replied dryly.  
  
She was gone before he could pursue with any further questions. Sarah ran up the stairs and jumped face first onto her bed. She felt her tears dampen the pillow as she screamed into it.  
  
"This may sound strange, but did you drink any of the beers that were in the garage?" JJ asked Beth when she stepped out on the deck to help clean up.  
  
"No," Beth answered. "Didn't you lock the refrigerator in the garage?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, but I seem to be missing a few," he explained.  
  
"If it was Michael again, he isn't leaving his room again until he turns 18," Beth stated.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, but he will have to face some serious consequences," JJ said.  
  
JJ found Michael watching TV later that night.  
  
"We need to talk," JJ told his son.  
  
"Sarah and her new friend, Nick, took your beer," Michael said before JJ had a chance to ask the question.  
  
"Are you sure?" JJ asked.  
  
"Positive," Michael told him.  
  
JJ knocked on Sarah's door. She told him to come in.  
  
"What are you doing?" JJ asked his niece.  
  
"Nothing," Sarah answered coolly.  
  
"Good so you have time to talk with me," he said.  
  
"I guess," she replied.  
  
"How many did the two of you drink?" JJ questioned.  
  
Sarah stood for a moment too shocked to think of a response. A pained look came over Sarah's face.  
  
JJ felt a little sympathy for her. She was probably just trying to impress an older guy.  
  
"Who wanted to drink you or Nick?" he asked.  
  
"Both of us wanted to. I would never do anything I didn't want to do," Sarah told him.  
  
"You aren't to be alone with Nick anymore. There needs to be a responsible adult in the house, and that is this house no going over to Nick's. And Michael doesn't count," he explained.  
  
"No, that's not fair. Just ground me or something," Sarah pleaded.

Thanks for sticking with me, and my sincerest apologies about the long wait. College means busy. Anyway thanks a million for the reviews, you guys rock. As always keep the reviews coming.


End file.
